opposite attract
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: for the past three years Ryuga had spent living as roommates with Yu and Hikaru especially with Tsubasa, who Ryuga cant seemed to get along without picking a fights...full summery inside - first chapter up!
1. introduction

**please read warnings, thankyou **

**new story, by me...really I'm gonna end up with a lot of half finished and over due up dates if I keep making new ones or rewrites, well nothing to dell on, here are the details of what this story is about - I'm really specific of who I want as Seme and Uke in my stories :) **

**WARNINGS:**

major OOC in Characters relationships/histories/sexuality and other things in between

Yaoi - BL (BOY X BOY)

**...**

**TITLE - **opposite attract

**RATING - **T for now, will only be rated M in some chapters (future)

**SUMMERY - **for the past three years Ryuga had spent living as roommates with Yu and Hikaru especially with Tsubasa, who Ryuga cant seemed to get along without picking a fights with nor could he spend 5 minuets alone with him in any form of closed rooms/space. but with the past suddenly resurfacing within around Ryuga's head, as old faces shows up and old feelings revealed can Ryuga come to term with is past? or will emotions prove all too overwhelming to handle?

**SETTINGS: - **set three years after the defeat of Rago and nemesis, its mainly on the Au side with some characters are of now focusing on future careers and others such are Yu and Kenta are going through the term of school life as a blader.

the story is set mostly in Ryuga's POV there will be in some chapters set in other characters POV and normal POV

flash backs are noted in _Italic_ and notes and letters are underlined; example mmmmmm - underline

**PARINGS; **

Gingka x Madoka - mainly are exes - though there will be flashed backs where they were once still official - clear that Gingka tries to win her back

Seme! kyoya x Uke! Nile - official, with the same ups and downs all couples goes through, kyoya does seemed to be the centre of attention between Ryuga and Tsubasa as both go to him for advice and complaint.

Ryuga x Hikaru - its mainly one sided, Hikaru loves Ryuga, who doesn't see her anymore than a friend

Seme! zero x Uke! Msamune - starting out as one sided of love and friendship, but will develop onwards into a official natural feelings

Seme! Tsubasa x Uke! Ryuga - the relationship is very strict (not so much of trust nor do the two care, just a plain roommates relationship of fights and having to share the same apartment with 2 other people) between the two but soon develop into weird confused of "what are we?" latter to a "I love you" type

Uke! Ryuga x Seme OC - very much confusing and complicated relationship from Ryuga's POV, for he shares a past history with the OC who happens to be 5 years older than him and acts very much to Ryuga's a role model to him when as a child...basically a one sided of puppy love player.

and some others in-between - such as one sides and exes

**...**


	2. 3am

***disclaimer* I only own my weird ideas and OC**

**warning extremely long chapter, but still ****enjoy :) **

* * *

Comfy, for some parent reason the thought solid field of dirt beneath me is unexpectedly refreshing, almost like clouds just decided to claim the earth for themselves. I really wonder why I'm in this apparent form of paradises, and yet I couldn't seemed to bring myself to reject any passing thoughts concerning the topic, for it was the only topic standing in bold letters.

So pleasurably soft like I'm in havens safety and care, even in deep sleep I could still recall these thoughts over and over as a motion played dream, every second of it, makes me not wanting to wake up even if it was all an illusion.

Just to forget about everything that goes on as a consideration of the outside world, I'm more than willing to apply even if the coast was dissecting my sockets free of spared shaped lances. To tell honest truth I really can't seemed to recall the last time I felt this peaceful feeling of weightlessness, willingly to spend my dying night's stay within this void for all of eternity.

But as karma had its way of bitch slapping me back into reality, with a cursing groan I slowly flatter my drowsy lids, as I target the glowing green reflecting to the my right. Adjusting blinks went on rough minuets, before long the blur green became in a more readable.

Falling into a deep sigh I mumbled low to my ears alone to hear "….really 3am…" thou I knew I was the only one here, sighing for the second time in a row I turned from the side and lay sprawled on my back. Thinking I could possible fall back into wonderland, thou I would've been lying if I didn't say I was pretending not to acknowledge my failed attempt.

With force surrender I realised myself from the havens grip of pure comfort to a heavy beating of solid cold oak flooring with the natural solid free air being, if possible colder than the Antarctic.

Numbing I walked to the bathrooms door turning the cool smooth iron handle open, guided hand found its way to the light switch while the other shut the matching oak behind me. Inhaling deep breaths I sluggishly undress top to bottom, just like how my movements are always like in early mornings I continued on my sluggish movement before stopping at what people these days call a modern day shower space.

It had glass walls with one supporting as an entrance, never knew why it was glass in the first place but according to Hikaru it was just for show and decoration of making it match the modern day era. But it was a reasonable heat conductor and it wouldn't matter since steam tends to fog the glass spectrum.

0o0o0o0o0

I couldn't careless of containing how many times I sigh, just knowing I do it a lot is enough piece of information, with a matter resolve I opened the glass frame than closed once I had entered in, I turned my attention to the tape hanging above my head. I deeply exhaled as turning on the hot water with clam closed eyes, I really don't know how long I tend to spend my time in here.

Though I could say it was my second choice of escaping to haven where my thoughts would simply wash away, just like the pouring liquid that slick down my toned built body, which to say embarrassing is small framed by height. I'm about the same height as madoka and barely pass Hikaru though when wearing high heels…that's another story I don't really want to hear, especially from myself.

Tired of my negative thoughts concerning my frame, I turn off the tape before adding in some conditioner into my scarlet albino hair, it's not like I'm the one who came up with it in the first place, it's just that's how some people prefer use of description of my physical term. But really I honestly can cope with what peoples weird imagination, I would've be lying if I didn't say I do the same to some people.

For example I tend to call Gingka a red monkey, always his face goes red and starts raging around as if destroying imaginary objects, honestly the idiot the only thing he can get out of that is just proof his practically a red monkey. I would've called him Orangutan, than again it's not like he that hairy never less that Bucky built, though I wonder if I only tease him is because maybe he just happens to be taller by I don't know round about 5 centimetres.

It really pisses me off, the thought of that Moran being taller than me, never less more built than me yeah, yeah I know I used to be built but since I earned my way to numerous part times and a scholarship to an university here in metal city. I haven't seemed to bother with gym and the fact the only workout I do physically is walking sometimes running, but really the main major workout is my brain.

Realizing how lost I was in my thoughts, foam of white fluff seemed to raise in thousands of bubbles big and small, now knowing that I thoroughly soaped my now bubbly fluff, switch no the steaming haven, making sure I rinse every inch. My hair, that's another fact about me that had changed within these three years, being no longer the same upright spikey it seemed to have toned down to a rather wavy silk.

That pour down to my shoulders, now that I think about it seems that my hair tends to grow faster a longer than the fact that my height is on a completely different track of growth.

Knowing I want to stay in my haven of steam since karma kicked me out from my haven of comfort, the image of Hikaru yelling at me like beast, especially with high heels on gave me the shivers, even though I was in the heated steam it didn't stop the cold sweat to conquer. Sighing once again I turned off the shower than opened the glass frame as sync it can be the moment I stepped on foot out a fog of steam flow out.

Just like how when cooking, once you opened the lid the warming scent of steams escapes, though I can't say it's the same with Hikaru's though honestly I the time I spent in the hospital was horrifying, agonizing pain in my stomach lasted on for weeks.

Keeping sure the white cloth around my waist was perfectly tight, I shut the door behind me before walking towards the inbuilt closet on the other side of my haven of comfort, as I got the yet again matching oak. I opened up grab a T-shirt, a button sleeved, and the usual shaggy blue demean jeans along with a pair of socks, before closing it again .

While dressing, my thoughts wonder off as usual thinking what today would bring like if I would see kenta and Yu today or maybe I'll be able to see one of University friends so called secretive plan in actions. Honestly gossiping like idiots, they serially think I didn't notice what they were up to, ah scratch the idiot part their completely children….though children would've been smatter.

So basically there is no understandable reason to what they are in term of intelligence and behaviour, well I can't say I'm personally use to this sort of behaviour and childish actions, never less the expectation of craziness.

Soon after I had gotten dress and tidy my haven of comfort, I walked towards the yet another matching oak, honestly who ever built this place was completely obsessive with oak, or he just happened to be drinking one. *sighs* I really don't see how naming a brand Oak that says is garter to kill hungry thirsty dead, all seems such reap off even the ads are stupid. Though I'm amaze they hadn't gone broke because of it, but that's business if ya gonna make money ya gonna have to spend some even if it's just a couple thousands for a single 1 minuet ad.

Before shutting the door I took a quick glace towards the green lit digital clock, 4am…Huh well its gives me enough time to cook, breakfast and make myself, Hikaru's bento. Normally I would've mention Yu but he happened to spent the night at Kenta's, well I couldn't blame him though spending 3 hours of studying for the end of the semester test, even at that age.

0o0o0o0o0

Test huh, well I can't say I have any problems with that sort of thing, I don't really know myself but as far as I can remember I'd always being the smart one not once had I come to term of failure on any test. Every day I would spent hours of studying, always had I handed in assignments with full straight A's and not once had the discussion of me being pulled back a grade or force recondition of dropping out.

Moving from my thoughts, I pushed my focus gaze to the ingredients in front of me "hmmm, maybe I'll make some fried rice for breakfast and sushi for lunch" with that I went to check to see if we had any fish or leftover meat from previous nights. But only to be turned down by the sightless form of protein, exhaling "uh-huh well that don't matter I'll just make vegetarian style instead"

Moving back to the bench where I laid out my vegie ingredients, I started chopping and dicing carrots, cabbage, avocado, mushroom, etc. than moving my gaze onto beating the eggs, before turning my final attention to the rice I already set in the sink.

Soon after I finished cooking, I went to check the time for the third time this morning reading a now time analogy exhaling I spoke in my ever so habit of whispers "6:30" not really surprised by how I supposedly took my time, considering the fact I happened to awoken earlier today.

Sighing in deep, I went off to set up the table, where all three of us eat at though there were times where it was four well that is when kenta comes on over, but mainly the fourth seat belong to no other than that airhead Tsubasa. Honestly we never got along not even once, even though we share the same apartment, it didn't encourage the fact we still ignore one another.

You can say the only times we talk is A. about work/bills and few other things I can't seemed to bother remembering, than there was B. fights, it's not those sort of fights where we Bey battle. It was all just at times random arguments, they were either one sided or was just plain pointless but there was one particular type of argument I never want to engage at all coast.

Reason one; is that it can lead to very awkward topics, reason 2; it can really tense and really, really awkward and lastly there was reason 3 the most terrifying one of all; the way Tsubasa change of character. I would serially be lying If I didn't at least felt a bit scared, well in real honestly I would be really, really scared the fact I only happened to go through reason 3 once and it was enough.

0o0o0o0o0

Being lost in my thoughts once again I had yet to realize that Hikaru happened to be sitting at the table staring at me blankly, blinking I came back to the world of real physical obstacles. I soon found myself seating at the dining table across from where Hikaru was, though still blinking every few minutes the curled sky blue woman in front of me finally got up and left to the kitchen.

It was a could couple of minutes, before she came back walking in with the fried rice I had made and placed it in front of me before sitting back down on her seat as she clapped her together while at the same time in low whisper tone saying "thankyou for the food" than began eating. You can say I felt very much stupid staring at her with my unconscious blinking.

Catching me off guard the other spoke "aren't you going to eat or have you lost appetite? In your own cooking" her tone was of annoyance from my staring and the other was worriedness. Taking up my thoughts I repeated her earlier action before taking up a spoon full, but before I taken it in struck thought of realization that Hikaru happened to walk into the kitchen than came back with the food.

Mustering I placed down the spoon full I had before speaking up "h-hey Hikaru, um you haven't to have done anything funny to the food had you?" knowing I was a bit shaken, well what anyone expect after suffering her food poison. Tilting her head like she fucking innocent, sorry but as far as I'm concern she nowhere innocent what so ever.

"Eh? No, why" "n-no reason, just continue eating before gets cold" was all my response, well it wasn't like her fault It happened remembering thoughts of the tone and expressions she had the time proved otherwise. Kayyyyy! Yep so not innocent, Hikaru just what are you plaining? No taking my chance I came up with the excuse saying I wasn't really hungry and I forgotten Yu wasn't here, though I could perfectly tell she knew I was lying who was to blame about that acting wasn't really much of an skill in my befit.

* * *

**I think I did a pretty dam good job on OOC them, especially Ryuga :) well ****review me your thoughts on how I went and if you spot some errors on the grammar (punctuation only, so don't worry too much on the spelling, since my English is Australian so yeah its obvious that it might seem wrong to other understanding of English spelling) **

**thankyou **


End file.
